


Costume Party

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Costume Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tags Are Fun, Time for some mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: There's a party up in Bright Moon tonight and that means it's time for fun. And mischief.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“Adora... why?”

Catra leaned against a wall shaking her head as Adora adjusted the cat ears on her head over a wig.

“It’s for the party! It’ll be fun!” she said.

"You're seriously going to dress up as me?" Catra replied.

"No! I'm just... you know, dressing up as... ok, yes, you," Adora said with a sigh.

Catra nodded her head a little and said, "Alright. I'm fine with that."

Adora smiled and said, "I'm glad! I think it's cute!"

Catra gave her a quick kiss and said, "I promised Sparkles the other day that I'd help set up. I'll see you when you get there alright?"

"You did?" Adora said, a little confused.

"Yep!" Catra said as she headed for the door.

"Don't you need your costume?" Adora shouted as Catra walked out of the room.

"Already got it there!" her voice came back.

A little while later, Adora came to the Bright Moon ballroom. People mingled around chatting as the band got ready to start playing and several complimented Adora on her costume. She looked around, trying to spot Catra but couldn't seem to find her.

_ Well, it is a costume party after all, _ Adora thought as she started walking around the crowd. 

After a few minutes, Adora spotted Bow, dressed as a blue snowflake, walking towards the side of the room. She followed him and was right behind him as he came up on Glimmer, dressed as a purple snowflake herself. She was talking to some blonde with hair that seemed to be grabbing for the ceiling wearing a red jacket with huge shoulders and…

“Wait,  _ what!?”  _ Adora said as she recognized Catra.

Catra turned around with a wicked grin and said, “Hey, Catra.” 

“Did you  _ seriously  _ dress up like me!?” Adora said. 

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Catra said with a grin. 

“Alright, come on. My hair is not that high. And my jacket isn’t that big in the shoulders!” Adora said, gesturing at the costume.

“Well, my hair sure isn’t that flat,” Catra said a little irritable, gesturing at the wig Adora was wearing. “My ears look way better too! At least you didn’t wear my old uniform though.” 

Adora turned to Glimmer and said, “Glimmer! Why did you tell me to dress like this if it was going to make her upset? You said dressing up as each other was a compliment that couples did for each other! Wait, neither you or Bow is dressed like each other. What’s going on?” 

“Adora, what are you talking about? I never told you that,” Glimmer said in confusion. 

“Yes you did! It was three days ago right after lunch. You came by our room when Catra was out and chatted for a few and then asked about the costume party and what I was wearing. I told you that I was going to go as a Mystacor sorcerer and you told me about the couples thing,” Adora said. 

“Wait a minute,” Bow said. “Three days ago? Glimmer and I had jumped out to the Fright Zone to check on the work going on out there after we’d had lunch with my dads and a few of my brothers. We weren’t in the castle until the evening.” 

Catra started looking around the crowd and Adora looked at her and said, “Wait? Are you seriously checking out of this conversation already?” 

As Catra looked she said, “Glimmer? When was the last time I talked to you today before I came over here?” 

Glimmer gave her a weird look and said, “I haven’t talked to you today.” 

“Well someone looking like you talked to me when I came looking for you to ask about costumes before the party and helped me get dressed like this,” Catra said. “And I have a feeling I know the person in question if I can just spot them.” 

“Do you seriously mean…,” Adora started to say.

“We’ve been pranked and while I have to admire the planning of it, I’m going to have a little talk with ol’ DT if I can… just… find… them,” Catra said as she continued to look. 

Adora and Bow started looking as well when they heard Glimmer start laughing. They all turned to look at her but the laughter wasn’t coming from her, it was coming from a curtain behind them. Glimmer rolled her eyes and they flashed yellow for a moment. 

“Couldn’t you have held on just a  _ little longer?” _ Double Trouble’s voice said from Glimmer’s mouth. Bow jumped back a bit as they transformed back into their usual shape and Glimmer came out from behind the curtain laughing. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Glimmer said as she adjusted the snowflake costume a little and wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. 

“Wait,  _ you  _ were in on this!?” Bow said as Glimmer came up to his side and put her arm around him. 

“In on this? Darling, it was her idea,” Double Trouble said as they winked at Bow. 

Glimmer rummaged around in her costume and came up with a single coin that she flipped to Double Trouble. 

“And I believe that is your fee for helping me out,” Glimmer said with a grin.

“Wait, you did work for that little!?” Catra said, a little outraged.

  
As Double Trouble started to walk away into the party, shifting into another form, they replied back, “Oh honey, I charge for a job based on difficulty and give discounts for the amount of fun it is. And this? Was way too easy and  _ way _ too much fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing really long fics because I get little ideas like this that I can write up as a break from the long fic. This originally started as me just thinking, "Adora dressing up as Catra. Bit of an argument, a little angst, and then amusement." Then I thought, "Wait. WHY would Adora dress up like that?" It was Double Trouble's plan right until the end when I realized it would be way funnier if Glimmer had set it up and DT did it because it was hysterical to them. With a small fee of course because there are such a thing as professional standards. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
